russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskul Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?
February 3, 2017 Two new IBC-13 shows under Secarats Talent Management Services remained as a line producer will be reaquired the primetime slot at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday and 7:15 to 8 p.m. on Saturday to regain its programming based on the 80's with the hilarious school-oriented sitcom and the premiere of the school-themed teleserye are set to cater the young audience updated in the high school level for millennials. The longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, originally led by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as the gang, is back but they are no longer part of Wanbol University in favor of the millennial high school level via the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom which will be currently set in the public high school Diliman High School with Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as the pretty high school girls, together with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera and Erich Gonzales as the high school teacher girl Teacher Erich. Also included in the cast of Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as the gay principal of Diliman High School himself Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia, Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School as Teacher Erich's friend, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School as Teacher Erich's friend, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Patrick Destura as the popular high school boy and Joyce's love interest Patrick Loyzaga, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday at 7:15 p.m. after PBA. The millennial high school era of Iskul Bukol has became a household name among the public high school teenagers with the millennials and proved to be a huge success, according to the K-12 curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), in less than a month after its debut last January 7 and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners by increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages. One of the iconic teleseryes in the history of Philippine television Annaliza, originally topbilled by the late actress Julie Vega and remade the soap opera with launched the career of Andres Brillanes in 2013, is back with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the newest primetime school-themed teleserye, featuring Bida Best 2016 first runner-up and the newest Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a high school classmate Annaliza. Joining Jhazmyne in the soap opera are Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco. The soap oepra which will be directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, is set to premiere on Monday, February 13 at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m. after Express Balita. As a major player on Philippine television, the Avellana-owned network IBC 13 will continue to focus its primetime programming on traditional dramas and fantaseryes on weeknights, along with game show, an early evening and late-night news programs and entertainment news under the network's Primetime Ang Dating evening block; and its weekend primetime programming to cater more viewers, from sports (PBA), comedy (sitcoms and gag show), drama anthology, reality and variety shows and the late-night Tagalog movies on weekends under the network's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block. For Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and Iskul Bukol, they will produce by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) under the leadership of the the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. 'Profile (Joyce Abestano)' :Andrea Joyce Baquiran Gutierrez Abestano (also known as Joyce Abestano) :Born on October 24, 2002 in Dasmariñas, Philippines (a daughter of Marlyn Abestano as a mother and Jesus Abestano as a father) :While she study at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. for high school, Joyce auditioned for the role of Joyce Escalera on the millennial high school era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, a curriculum-based sitcom as a revival of the hit 70's and 80's sitcom. In this show, she plays Joyce, the other Escalera sisters, the daughter of Tonton Escalera and Keith's half-sister. She paired with Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga. :Background (Hi guys! It's me Joyce...): :She is the daughter of movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez, dubbed as the "King of All Media." :She attended to study in high school at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. in 2016 when she entered in show business. :Career: :At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (The Soap Opera Princess under Secarats Artist Group as she topbill in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). :She auditioned for the role of Joyce Escalera in the millennial high school era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, a curriculum-based sitcom as a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom, and got the role. :She is an actress, model, comedienne, TV host, singer, dancer, classmate, product endorser and recording artist. :She is a member of the teen comed trio Keith, Raisa and Joyce (collectively known as KRJ). The teen comedy trio also had their co-hosts and performers of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. :Endorser: :MyLife Handheld Portable Console (launched in January 4, 2017 and shooting a TV commercial in January 16, 2017 at 4:30PM before they launch a TV commercial on January 23, 2017) :Fiona Cologne (launched on May 15, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on June 3, 2017) :Natasha Beauty (launched on March 3, 2017 by shooting a photo, another photo on March 17, 2017) :Caronia (launched on May 12, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on June 1, 2017) :Regent Cakes (Ito ang Paborito kong Pambaon) (Regent Foods Corp.) (Regent Assorted Cakes: Pandan Cake, Ube Cake, Mocca Cake, Melon Cake, Strawberry Cake) (with Tonton Gutierrez) (launched on May 15, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on June 3, 2017) :TV commercial: :MTRCB infomercial (with Tonton Gutierrez) (shooting a TV commercial launched on June 5 before they launch a TV commercial on June 19, 2017)